Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing silicon compound, a method for producing the same, and a method for producing a fluorine-containing silicon resin using the same.
Description of the Related Art
The introduction of a hydrolysable fluorine-containing silicon compound is useful for adjusting various properties of a condensation resin. For example, in the multilayer resist method used for a fine processing in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device or the like, it has been proposed to apply this compound to a composition for forming a silicon-containing film used as an intermediate layer or a silicon-containing photoresist composition (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In Patent Document 2, 1,1,1-trifluoro-5-(triethoxysilyl)-2-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pentanol represented by the formula (6) has been proposed as the hydrolysable fluorine-containing silicon compound particularly useful. However, said compound has a critical fault in storage stability and thus is unsuitable for practical use. Accordingly, there has been demanded a fluorine-containing silicon compound served as an alternative compound and having functions equivalent to said compound as a raw material of a condensation resin.
